thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ueno District
The Ueno District is an Underground within the District ward of Ueno in Japan. Current Standing Officers Composer: Echo Conductor: Weiss Producer: Uriel About A system that remains from the previous Composer's era is the paired Reaper system. Every reaper that enters into service in Ueno is paired with another; one harrier to one support. The system ensures that while the district begins it's recovery process, that the reapers will never be alone and will always have someone to have their back should any event happen while the Week is in motion. A reaper will keep their same partner until the erasure of one of them in which case they will be replaced. It is said that the new Composer and her Conductor were partners as Reapers and despite their displeasure with the former Composer, felt the system worked and kept it. Otherwise the game runs almost exactly like the Shibuyan Game; people have speculated it's because the new Composer was a former Reaper from there and took influence from the Game when recovering the district. History The previous Composer, Kaiser, ran his position for a very long time and is believed to either have been the first Composer or the second, as no records of anyone before him exist. Under Kaiser, the Ueno district began to suffer from signs of unstable nature as the Composer's link to the Underground slowly weakened with his lack of real care for the district's longevity. The Music was warped and grating on the ears not only to the humanoid occupants of the district but also the Noise. Even RG individuals living in the district who could see the UG complained of constant headaches from the horrible sounds coming from the district’s UG. There were been reports of “ghosts” in the RG, times when the boundary between the two Grounds was so weak that normal RG individuals who were unable to see the UG were able to see the Players running around. Because of the unstable district, most of the Noise were also rampant and would not answer to Reapers, to the point where they would sometimes they attack Reapers as well as players. It was not uncommon to see a Wooly stampede on Day 1 of a Game, before being erased by the Week’s Conductor. The rampant Noise were the reason behind the splitting up of the Reapers, having half running the Game and the other half running damage control and keeping too powerful Noise from attacking and wiping out the Players too early. His Game, for lack of a better word, was his proposal to the Angels in the name of keeping the district stable and himself as Composer. In it’s simplest explanation, it was a chess game between himself and his Conductor. Victory is determined by two conditions that must both be fulfilled. The conditions of the Game were as follows: *Should Players make it to the end of the Week and beat the Game Master, it is Conductor win 1. *Should all Player be erased before the end, it is Composer win 1. *Erasure of Composer results in Conductor win 2. *Erasure of Conductor results in Composer win 2. The Conductor has until the end of the Week to Erase Kaiser or else they would be Erased themselves. In Kaiser’s explanation, the Erasure of the Players and his Conductor fed the district and used the Imagination to stabilize it temporarily. Results didn’t lie as this was shown to be true with Ueno being a lot more stable after a Week passed. The Conductor of Ueno is very active during the Game, as keeping the Players alive is very key to their survival as well. During one Week, a former Ueno Reaper, Echo, was brought in to be the weekly Conductor, despite the attempts of the Procducer to push forward another option who would be sent to Shibuya instead. A major taunt by the Composer that resulted in the erasure of all Ueno Reapers and Player caused their confrontation to hit the fan and the Conductor to fly into an almost blind rage. When the battled seemed to have an obvious victor, the Porducer attempted to quarentine the district but instead trapped the wounded Echo, open himself to corruption and allow the escape of the Composer into the static where he would remain until his true plan came to fruitation. The takeover of the Shibuya District. With Kaiser's appearance in Shibuya and his attack on the Composer, Conductor, and former Ueno Reaper, Uriel fled back to Ueno to release the trapped Echo who would return to Shibuya to join the battl ejust as Kaiser was about to Erase Weiss. The battle would end with the erasure of Kaier by Echo and his ascension to Composerhood. Following these events, Echo has returned to Ueno and linked up with the city and has slowly begun the recovery process of the district. When she is not taking a rest from this process, she will only be found in the Ueno God's Pad continuing her work. Game Mechanics ((Echo Will write this properly later--- this i sjsut basics)) reapers are partnered with players and both run through week together reaper is confided to noise form if they win, reaper can go back to human form and player gets to live (possibility for reaper revival in rare cases) if player is lost, reaper is confided to form until following week. reapers don't need erasure as they are pacted point system determines end game results for pair and gained by battles with noise or other pairs erasure of other pairs is frowned upon and results in loss of point (and a huffy composer)Category:Districts